¿Lo odio?
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Un caza recompesas que odia a los piratas conocera a un pirata que hara que cambie de opinion respecto a ellos. Espero les guste
1. The pirate

Ohayo, vine de nuevo con otra historia de Beyblade, y si ya han leído mis historias sabrán que me fascina el KaixBrooklyn, así que la pareja ya saben aunque también hay RayxMariah y TalaxBryan

Aclaraciones:

"-Dialogo-"

"Pensamientos"

Cambio de escena

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Lo odio?

Capitulo I: The pirate

Era de noche y la luna ya se hallaba en el punto mas lato del cielo estrellado. En una taberna varios hombres estaban atiborrados frente a una pared en la cual había varios carteles con fotos de famosos y no tan famosos piratas, desde los más buscados hasta los más desconocidos, desde los más sanguinarios hasta los más patéticos e inofensivos, todos con un precio por sus cabezas pero que cualquier caza recompensas trata de atrapar, algunos sin importar la diminuta o gran recompensa, otros para ser reconocidos por derrotar a los mas famosos, o simplemente, por venganza, como cierto joven de cabello naranja y mirada azulina."Maldición, tantas alimañas sueltas… que desgracia para la humanidad" pensaba el joven de, aparentemente, 19 años, para luego tomar uno de aquellas fotos y salir del lugar-"Que ese tal Hiwatari se prepare, conocerá lo que es el dolor"- agrego viendo al chico del cartel, parecía tener su edad, pero tenia una mirada fría y cruel de un color violeta y de cabellos bicolor, tras él su tripulación, en realidad, solo dos personas mas a su lado, uno de pelo rojo intenso y ojos azules y el otro de pelo negro atado en una cola larga y ojos dorados como de gato-"Sus camaradas caerán con él"- sentencio y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche cuando la luna fue opacada por un gran nubarrón. Poco después comenzó a llover.

-"¡CAPITAN!"- llama uno de sus hombres entrando en su camarote, tenia el pelo lavanda y una mirada un tanto psicópata.

-"¡Deja de gritar, me das dolor de cabeza, imbecil!"- le reprende molesto.

-"¡ay, si, tu, te crees el mejor, encima que vengo a avisarte algo importante me tratas así, malagradecido!"-"Esto siempre lo pone de mal genio jajaja"

-"Empezó el melodrama ¡Cállate y habla de una vez que no estoy para juegos!"- Rugió, "¿Porque siempre él?" ya era demasiado, soportarlo todos los días era una tortura "¿Por qué no lo lanzo al mar y lo ahogo?"- pensaba muy molesto

-"¡Ah, si! ¿Par que vine?"- el capitán estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba-"Parece que la marina nos busca, ya pusieron recompensa, estaban esos cerdos en la taberna comentándolo"- informo casi no dándole tanta importancia como al principio.

-"¿Y?"- pregunto un poco mas tranquilo después de unos segundos.

-"Cierto, se me olvidaba lo mas importante, parece que alguien acepto el trabajo, dicen que es un caza recompensas muy conocido y audaz, dicen que, con sus 19 años, ya ha eliminado a mas piratas que cualquier otro"- finalizo a la entrada de otro tripulante, el joven de cabello rojo y ojos azules que aprecia en el cartel de "Buscados".

-"¡Traigo noticias!"- dijo ignorando olímpicamente al pelilavanda y centrando su vista en su capitán.

-"No me digas, nos busca un idiota de 19 años"- dijo interrumpiéndolo y recortando la historia que le habían dado.

-"Este… si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?"- pregunto inquisitivamente.

-"¿Viste a Bryan atrás tuyo? Pues adivina"- "Le pego si responde mal" pensaba y el otro hizo ademán como si hubiera descubierto la cura de una enfermedad incurable.

-"Bryan te contó"-

-"Si, pero no entiendo porque le dan tanta importancia, nadie ha logrado vencernos, ¿Por qué este chico seria diferente?"-

-"Porque fue de él de quien hablo Mystel, coincide con las características a la perfección, recuerde capitán que fue quien lo asesino"- le respondió Tala.

-"Omoshiroi (será interesante), pero ustedes deberían recordar algo mas, el nos traiciono, se lo merecía"-

-"Pero… "- quiso replicar el pelirrojo.

-"Nada de peros, la traición no se perdona, menos en mi barco"- sentencio-"Ya váyanse"- les ordeno, pero luego entro una parejita, el joven de pelo negro de la foto y una chica de pelo rosa y ojos de igual color-"¿Al fin se van a casar o que?"- pregunto logrando un sonrojo inmediato en ambos.

-"¡No es nada de eso!"- grito la chica.

-"¿entonces que? Y por favor que no se lo del imbecil que nos sigue o los tiro al mar"- amenazo y una venita comenzaba a saltar en su frente.

-"En realidad, es que lo divisaron cerca de nuestro barco, solo que nuestro informante ya esta muerto"- aviso Ray.

-"¿Como?"- pregunto atónito-"Ese idiota me las va a pagar, ¡Ray!"- llamo-"Avisa a los demás, que estén en guardia ¡Ya!"- grito, no se movía-"¿Qué esperas?"-

-"Pues…la mayoría ya están borrachos y no saben ni donde están parados"- respondió-"Y los que no lo están ya actúan así sin haber bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol"-

-"Tengo una tripulación de inútiles"- se quejo-"Esta bien, yo iré, díganme, ¿Qué tan cerca esta?"- entra otro tripulante, este era de unos dos metros, con unas marcas blancas en la cara.

-"Señor, ya esta aquí"- advirtió y se desmayo causando un gran ruido, en su espalda pudo verse la marca de una herida de espada, tras él aparece el joven caza recompensas con una espada en mano.

-"Con que eras tu"- dijo el capitán.

-"Kai Hiwatari, ¿cierto?"-

-"Si, y tu debes ser nuestro caza recompensas"-

-"Efectivamente, y entonces ya sabes para que vine"-

-"Si, venganza, porque alguien cercano a ti murió"- dijo levantándose del lugar donde se sentaba tomando en el proceso dos espadas que estaban a su lado, nunca se separaba de ellas, sus tesoros podrían llamarse.

-"¿Eres adivino a solo supones?"-

-"Supongo, todos los idiotas como tu que se convierten en cazadores lo hacen por avaricia o venganza"- hace una pausa manteniéndose en guardia, en cualquier momento alguno de los podría atacar-"Es muy fácil saber porque lo haces, como tu los matas es la segunda, no se necesita ser adivino"- explico lo mas tranquilo desenfundando sus espadas-"Pero este es un pirata que ni lograras aniquilar"- se pone en guardia.

-"¡Kai!"- grita el chico de ojos dorados-"No podrás contra él"- advirtió pero eso solo logro enfurecerlo.

-"¡Ya cállate! ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando?"- que lo creyeran débil era demasiado para que él pudiera soportarlo-"Aléjate amenos de que quieras salir herido Ray, tu también Mariah"- aconsejo con la mirada fija en su oponente quien no se había movido de la puerta-"¿Comenzamos?"- pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante luego de unos segundos. El pelinaranja hizo el primer movimiento, una estocada al lado derecho que fue eludida con evidente facilidad siendo contrarestada por el otro con un golpe certero en el brazo en el cual portaba su espada provocando una herida profunda-"¿Eso es todo?"-

-"Maldito"- fue lo único que dijo, pero no se rendiría. Tomo la espada con la otra mano y se puso en guardia nuevamente dispuesto a volver al ataque, a pesar de apenas haber comenzado el combate se veía excesivamente exaltado.

-"Si te rindieras seria mas fácil"-

-"Nunca lo haría, menos frente a un pirata"-

-"Será entonces como tenga que ser"- ataca pero una ola golpea el barco fuertemente por la tormenta y pierde un poco el equilibrio, suficiente para que lograran encajarle la espada un poco más arriba de la cadera.

-"¡Kai!"- gritaron al unísono Ray y Mariah.

-"¡No te acerques!"- le ordeno y el enemigo por una razón desconocida sucumbió y se desmayo cayendo al piso inconsciente-"Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba"- comento.

-"¿Qué harás con él?"- pregunto Tala apareciendo otra vez, aunque en realidad había estado espiando todo el tiempo.

-"No tengo ganas de matarlo y peleas inconclusas no dejo… hasta que se despierte esta bajo mi custodia"- sentencio mirándolo en el piso.

-"Estas herido"- le recordó Ray-"Si te ataca por sorpresa seria mortal"-

-"No me subestimes, antes de que él pudiera hacer eso perdería la vida, además también esta herido, pero para asegurarme le disloco el otro"- hace lo dicho y lo carga-"Ray, Tala, Mariah vayan a ver como están los demás y zarpemos de una vez"- ordeno dirigiéndose a su camarote con el inconsciente en brazos. El barco zarpo minutos después adentrándose en el mar y desapareciendo de vista en la tormenta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Termino el primer capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si fue o no así, me gustaría leer su opinión en un review, onegai!


	2. The Captain

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"Pensamientos"

----- Cambio de escena-----

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Lo odio?

Capitulo II: Kai Captain

_-"¡Mama!"- gritaba un niño de escasos 6 años mientras se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado de su madre, llorando desconsoladamente._

_-"Deja de llorar niño, eres patético"- dijo un hombre robusto, de barba y pelo negro enmarañados._

_-"¡Eres un maldito!"- grito el chico furioso._

_-"Los piratas somos así niño, acostúmbrate, la vida no es color de rosa"-agrego entre carcajadas con la espada, con la cual había herido a la mujer, chorreando en el piso formando pequeños charcos rojos-"Si no quieres morir, vete y no se lo cuentes a nadie, enano"-_

_-"¡NO!"- negó rotundamente, no dejaría a su madre en ese lugar y con esa persona tan despiadada._

_-"Por favor hijo, vete"- le susurro su madre-"Por favor, nada vale si pierdes ahora tu vida"-_

_-"No mama, no puedo dejarte"-_

_-"Vete hijo, ¡Ya!"- le ordeno con la poca fuerza que tenia._

_-"Pero…"- quiso replicar, no quería, no quería quedarse solo._

_-"¡No puedo dejar de mueras Brooklyn!"-dijo y la mujer se levanto a duras penas del piso y alzo a su hijo en brazos, camino de a pasos cortos, encontró una ventana cerca al ser el primer piso, hizo lo único que podía hacer en una situación así, lo lanzo y al instante sintió el frió metal de una espada atravesarla pero estaba feliz, su hijo viviría. En cambio, el chico, solo podía mirar como mataban a la única persona en su vida, ver como el hombre la asesinaba encajándole la espada en la espalda. Sin más se puso a llorar en la desolada calle en ese fatídico día de lluvia._

-"¡NOOOOO!"- grito desesperado Brooklyn despertándose sobresaltado y sudando frío, pero no podía moverse, le entro el pánico además de tener la vista nublada y no poder ver casi nada.

-"Hasta que despiertas caza recompensas"- acoto Kai que estaba en una esquina de la habitación mirando al chico acostado en la cama, curioso por la reacción del mismo. Estaba leyendo antes de eso por eso tenia un libro en mano-"Creo que debo explicarte la situación ¿no?"- pregunto al verlo confundido.

-"Seria bueno, pirata"- contesto, no estaba de humor para bromas ni rodeos.

-"Veamos, ¿por donde empiezo?"- dijo divertido-"A si, primero no intentes escapar"- agrego al ver que intentaba justamente hacer eso-"Te recuerdo, además, que tienes una herida en tu brazo derecho y por precaución te disloqué el otro"- explico.

-"¿Y por que no me matas ya?"- cuestiono, estaba furioso, el enemigo había tenido compasión por él, se sentía un idiota, débil…

-"Te la respondo si tu me respondes algo que yo te voy a preguntar"- el otro lo miro con disgusto, debía admitir que no tenia muchas opciones.

-"No puedo creer que llegue a esto, negociar con un pirata"- murmuro furioso, pero prefería eso a que lo matase en ese mismo momento, tenía cosas que hacer antes de que su final llegase y no quería que fuese en manos de un pirata, suspiro rendido-"¿Qué quieres saber?"- pregunto con fastidio cerrando sus ojos molesto por todo lo sucedido.

-"¿Por qué te despertaste gritando?"- simple y directo al grano.

-"No lo recuerdo"- mintió, recordaría ese día por el resto de su vida, siempre fue la principal razón por la cual lucho y mato a los piratas, no era algo que pudiese olvidar de un día para el otro.

-"Que malo eres para mentir"- comento mientras se le acerco y se sentó al momento de tomar su brazo que no estaba herido, el dislocado, y lo colocaba en su lugar provocando que él gritara.

-"¡¿Qué te pasa imbecil!"- le grito después de eso.

-"Que delicado"- se mofo-"Por cierto, el otro brazo se curara en aproximadamente mes y medio"- le aviso.

-"Si no estoy muerto para entonces"- comento alejando se del alcance del bucanero.

-"No te voy a matar, cobarde, claro, hasta que no terminemos ese maldito encuentro de hace 3 días, dentro de mes y medio y hasta que ese tiempo se cumpla estas bajo mi custodia Brooklyn"-

-"Pero… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"- pregunto confundido, no recordaba habérselo dicho.

-"Eso, no me acuerdo hace cuanto fue pero eso no importa, mataste a uno de mis ex-tripulantes, claro que él me traiciono así que no tengo nada que reclamarte, pero antes de morir nos dio una descripción de su asesino y su nombre, y ¿sabes algo? Concuerdas a la perfección con la descripción que él nos dio, así que supuse que el nombre que me dijo era el tuyo- explico tranquilamente como sino fuese su enemigo el que tenia enfrente. Al terminar solo regreso a su esquina y siguió leyendo sin prestarle atención pero estando alerta sus movimientos.-"¿Y ahora que te pasa?"- cuestiono pues hacia rato que no dejaba de mirarlo.

-"Nada"- respondió simplemente mirando hacia otra parte.

-"¿Piensas responderme o que?"- pregunto, se estaba volviendo frustrante ser el capitán del barco y que el tipo no le respondiera una simple pregunta.

-"Ya te dije que no lo recuerdo"- se cubrió con las sabanas tocándose la herida de su brazo, le dolía tremendamente desde hacia rato pero su orgullo no le permitiría mostrarse débil otra vez frente a Kai.

-"¿Sabes por que no te mate?"-

-"Porque quieres terminar esa pelea inconclusa, fue lo que dijiste"- recordó.

-"Entonces si prestas atención a lo que digo, pensé que solo me ignorabas… pero… si prestases mas atención sabrías que no es la verdadera razón"- dijo haciendo que el otro formara una expresión confusa en su rostro.

-"¿Y cual es la verdadera razón?"- lo dijo sin pensar pero no tenia nada de malo ¿no?

-"mmm… parece que el caza recompensas se interesa en el pirata"- comento divertido, formando una sonrisa en sus labios-"No pensé que pasara excepto en el ámbito de cazador y presa"- agrego riendo. Entonces en la habitación entra Tala que se pone a mirar desafiante y con odio al cazador, luego a un Kai sonriente.

-"¿Y por que tan feliz Kai?"- no se resistió a preguntar, era algo difícil ver a su capitán sonreír y mas en presencia de alguien que hacia tres días conocía, inclusive cuando estaba con él era difícil hacerle sonreír.

-"No por nada, ¿Y tu? ¿Por qué tan enojado?"-

-"¿y encima lo preguntas? ¿Eres idiota o que? Esta mas que claro que es por él"- señala a Brooklyn que lo miraba de igual forma que él.

-"¿Tanto alboroto por eso? De verdad que tengo una tripulación de inútiles"- rezongo igual de feliz que hacia unos instantes-"Tal vez ya no sea así"- murmura para si mirando brevemente al pelinaranja y regresando rápidamente su vista a Tala.

-"¿Qué estas planeando?"- pregunto al notar la mirada fugaz al ojiazul.

-"Nada, ahora dile a los demás que él se quedara mes y medio"- ordeno-"¿Entendido?"-

-"Me van a querer matar por darles la noticia"- murmuro para si.

-"Y segundo, no lo pueden atacar o intentar matarlo, eso era todo, suerte con decírselo a los demás"-

-"Podrías decírselos tu personalmente ¿no?"-

-"Si pero tengo que vigilarlo y si te lo dejo a cargo cuando vuelva estarán ambos heridos y propinándose cuanto insulto conocen"- explico-"Mientras mas pronto se recupere, mas pronto podremos terminar nuestro duelo, y una de dos, o muere o se escapa"-

-"Estas pensando en otra cosa y no te va a funcionar"-

-"Nada pierdo con intentar, lo sabes"- finalizo y el tripulante se fue, pero no sin antes dar una ultima mirada y susurrar algo.

-"No te funcionara"-

-"¿Y que fue todo eso? Si se puede saber"- pregunto confundido.

-"No puedes, así que no preguntes"- sentencio y se levanto de la silla en la cual estaba antes leyendo solo para sentarse al borde de la cama al lado de Brooklyn. Tomo firmemente el brazo herido del chico que inmediatamente sintió eso se intento librar-"Quédate quieto"- tomo la otra mano con la cual forcejeaba parando sus movimientos-"¿Me harás caso?"- pregunto con sus rostros muy cercanos el uno del otro, casi podía sentir su respiración, pudo ver que asentía así que continuo con lo que hacia-"Bien, ahora no trates nada estupido"- soltó el brazo sano y de un cajón cercano a la cama saco una caja en la cual pudo ver varios vendajes, un frasco y otras cosas que en realidad no supo que eran. El pirata saco el frasco y los vendajes, también un paño.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?"-

-"¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer?"- tomo el paño y le puso un poco del liquido del frasco de la botella, le quito también las vendas que ya tenia en su brazo derecho.

-"Por lo que veo cambiarme las vendas"-

-"¿Cuál fue tu primera pista genio?"- pregunto sarcástico colocando el paño en la gran herida, escuchando un quejido de parte de su "paciente" ante tal acto-"¿Y? ¿A quien te mataron para que odies tanto a los piratas?"-

-"A mi madre"- respondió sin darse cuenta de tal hecho, no dijo nada mas, solo veía como lo curaba con cuidado.

-"¿Qué tanto miras?"- fijo su vista en los ojos de Brookyn, este sintió que sus mejillas ardían, lo miraba intensamente-"Que interesante… eres mas diferente a los caza recompensas que conocí de lo que pensé"-argumento-"y te sonrojaste"-

-"Eso fue… porque…"-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque alguien, el loco de pelo lavanda, entro de repente sin avisarse antes.

-"¿Me perdí de algo?"- dijo al ver lo cerca que estaban ambos.

-"No, ¿por que? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Para que viniste?"-

-"Bueno, primero, están muy juntos considerando que se odian, segundo él es un caza recompensas"- respondió-"Y tercero, vine para escuchar que lo que había dicho Tala era verdad u otra idiotez de su parte"- agrego enfadado por la obvia razón que estaba cierto ojiazul frente a él.

-"Pues si, se queda mes y medio y no pueden dañarlo, mas de lo que ya esta"- afirmo levantándose-"¿Alguien mas duda de lo que dijo Tala?"-

-"Bueno, todos"- respondió-"Pero si se los digo yo de seguro no regreso"- agrego desanimado, ya había visto lo que casi le hacen hacer a Tala y no quería que le pasara a él"Pobre Tala, casi lo lanzan por la borda"

-"No creo, así que solo ve y sácales la duda"-ordeno guardando la caja en su lugar y sentándose de vuelta a leer como si nada hubiese pasado.

-"No te entiendo, bueno, nadie aquí te entiende"- murmuro al salir, tenia razón nadie comprendía la manera de pensar de él, era alguien misterioso, alguien que jamás dejaba ver sus debilidades, alguien imposible de descifrar. Luego de eso solo se escuchaba el sonido del mar, poco a poco el pelinaranja fue perdiendo fuerzas y se quedo profundamente dormido, sin saber lo que le esperaría la día siguiente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The crew of Kai

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"Pensamientos"

-----Cambio de escena-----

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Lo odio?

Capitulo III: The crew of Kai

Cuarto día, nada que hacer, y el capitán al menos tuvo una idea no muy confiable.

-"¿Por que?"- pregunto evidentemente confundido, ahora se encontraban caminando por uno de los pasillos del barco. Con su pregunta también señalaba unos grilletes que tenía en su muñeca izquierda que lo conectaban con la muñeca derecha de Kai.

-"Porque no quiero que te agarres a golpes con alguien"- explico mientras salían a cubierta-"¡Oh no¿Tyson tan temprano y ya devolviendo en el mar?"- se ve al peliazul al borde el barco con la cabeza gacha vomitando y apenas eran las 10.

-"Si, le advertí que no comiera tanto en el desayuno pero nunca me hace caso, encima después se puso a bailar como idiota, no se como lo soportamos"- explico una chica de pelo castaño.

-"¿Y no vas a ayudar a tu novio?"- pregunto burlonamente.

-"Mira Kai, si no fueses el capitán y no estuvieses herido créeme que te golpearía hasta el cansancio"- comento evidentemente molesta pero su molestia s esfuma al ver al joven pelinaranja al lado de su capitán-"¿Él es el caza recompensas que se queda mes y medio?"- cuestiono mirándolo de pies a cabeza como si fuese un bicho raro.

-"Si, pero mejor preocúpate por tu novio si se cae por la borda de idiota te quedas como novia de pueblo"- comento, le era tan divertido fastidiarla además de ser sumamente fácil.

-"Vestida y alborotada"- susurro, que dicho mas viejo.

-"Lo que dijo el cabeza de zanahoria"-

-"¡No me llames así, soy Brooklyn!"- grito llamando la atención de los demás tripulantes que allí se encontraban.

-"Si como sea"- dijo aburrido-"Mejor camina tengo que ir a ver a Ray y a Mariah y decirles algo"- agrego y prácticamente lo arrastro hacia el camarote de los dos antes mencionados.

-"Apenas cuatro días y ya me da ordenes, que bajo he caído"- se quejo.

-"Pues te aguantas porque ahora viene lo peor, bueno para mi, como reaccione Mariah ante esto"-aviso con tono entre preocupado y divertido-"Si en cinco minutos no intenta matarme todo terminara bien, y con suerte sin otra herida, se pone como loca cuando le doy noticias así, es mas peligrosa que vos"- Abre la puerta cuidadosamente y ¿Cómo decirlo? No debió haberlo hecho jeje…, la cerró bruscamente y se recargo en la pared más cercana.

-"¿Qué paso?"- pregunto el ojiazul ante tales acciones.

-"Los interrumpimos en algo "importante"- respondió-"Muy importante a jugar por sus caras"- no se aguanto y se puso a reír como un desquiciado.

-"No sabes como te odio Kai"- dijo Mariah saliendo de la habitación realmente enojada-"No te sigas riendo o dejaras de ser capitán o "- amenazo con cara de "si sigues mueres"-"¿Qué quieres?"-

-"Solo venia a avisarte sobre este"- levanta los grilletes y Brooklyn se hace notar.

-"Por décima vez tengo nombre"- se quejo.

-"¿Era solo por eso? Te mataría si no estuvieras a cargo… ¿y por que las esposas?"-

-"Porque no quiero que se le lance a nadie y para tenerlo bien vigilado"- respondió.

-"Bueno, se lo diré a Ray, ahora vete"- le ordeno y entro en su camarote dando un portazo al cerrarla signo de que estaba muy disgustada.

-"Eso era todo, ahora tendrás que conocer a los demás, aunque no son muchos"- se quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a caminar minutos después-"Escúchame… ¿vas a soportar el estar entre piratas o durante el tiempo que estés con nosotros causaras problemas?"- pregunto al punto de acorralarlo contra la pared mirándolo fijamente como si quisiera ver su interior y notar si mentía al responder.

-"Tratare pero no esperes mucho"-contesto desviando su mirada, le ponía un poco nervioso esos ojos tan penetrantes y también la cercanía tan alarmante entre ambos pero el pirata, bucanero como quieran llamarle, lo tomo de la quijada para que lo mirase-"Esta bien, no puedo creer que me obligues a prometerte algo"-dijo verdaderamente molesto quitándose de encima la mano del otro-"Ahora suéltame, por si no te diste cuenta me estas presionando contra la pared"- aviso, pero no causo efecto alguno en él.

-"Bien, ya vamonos de una vez"- se separa de él y tira de los grilletes que los unían a la fuerza para que reaccionara al fin y comenzaron a caminar. Seria un largo día a más no poder. Al volver a cubierta todos se le quedaron viendo unos instantes, mas específicamente a Brooklyn, hasta que el capitán hablo.

-"Si ya saben la noticia no se que se le quedan mirando, sí, es un caza recompensas y se queda mes y medio con nosotros"- dijo y todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, en cambio, Kai, se acerco aun grupo que jugaba a los dados-"Kenny, deja de hacerles trampa, sabemos que eres el mas inteligente después de mi claro, pero deja de estafarlos"- le dijo a un chico de pelo castaño al cual no se le veían los ojos. Las personas con las cuales estaba jugando lo miraron desafiantes un momento, a los segundos el tramposo estaba corriendo para no ser golpeado-"Je… eso SI es divertido"- comento viendo al que escapaba tropezándose con todo lo que encontraba en su camino.

-"¡CAPITAN!"-Llamo uno de sus tripulantes, era rubio y tenia pecas.

-"¿Qué pasa Max?"- le pregunto al verlo tan agitado y con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-"La marina esta cerca, no tardaran en divisar nuestro barco"- le informo.

-"¡Compañeros, la marina esta cerca prepárense para la batalla!"- grito y el tranquilo navío se vio envuelto en una tormenta a causa de los movimientos de los tripulantes que iban de un lado para otro, con armas como lanzas, mazas, espadas, cuchillas, etc., también cañones, las balas de los mismos y otras cosas. A los minutos se pudo ver un barco con velas de la marina que irrumpía en el barco pirata. Vaya sorpresa que se llevaron los marineros al verlos preparados para su llegada.

-"¿Estamos perdidos?"- pregunto uno de la marina al ver que en menos de cinco minutos habían terminado con todos menos con cuatro de sus compañeros y estaban rodeados.

-"Si"- le respondieron sus otros compañeros.

-"¿Qué prefieren, morir a manos de nosotros o saltar por la borda?"- pregunto con arrogancia el capitán que apuntaba a la garganta al superior del otro barco con los ojos como los de una fiera, solo logro enfurecerlos. Ellos se miraron mutuamente. La respuesta para ellos era sencilla aunque alguien ahí pudiera tal vez evitarlo no hizo nada.

-"Preferimos morir"- dijo el superior, no pasarían por la deshonra de la tabla y sabían que aunque lo intentaran no podrían escapar, el único destino era la muerte. Ante la respuesta Kai cumplió ese "deseo" y de un rápido movimiento les corto la garganta, de los hombres se disparo un chorro de sangre de las heridas. Salpicándole a él que mostró una mueca de asco.

-"Lancen los cuerpos al mar, ni tumba fija merecen"- ordeno y los bucaneros tomaron los cuerpos inertes lanzándolos al mar.

Llegada la noche comenzaron a festejar por su reciente victoria en tiempo record, actuaban como unos completos idiotas, aunque dos personas se mantenían alejadas de tal situación.

-"Eres extraño"- comento Brooklyn al verlo simplemente recargado en una pared mirando a su tripulación de borrachos, en ese momento.

-"Tu lo eres mas, no has hecho ni un intento de escapar, pudiste ayudar a esos cuatro de la marina y no lo hiciste"- opino abriendo levemente sus hermosos ojos violáceos para ver el lío que armaban sus compañeros pero se extraño de no encontrar a tres de ellos-"De casualidad no has visto a Bryan, Tala y Mariah"- le pregunto.

-"¿Si no sabes tu como quieres que yo lo sepa?"- le devolvió la pregunta.

-"Pides mucho, si estuviese atento a cada uno de ellos me volvería loco"- comento. Se quedaron un rato más en silencio y aparecieron los tres buscados, aunque en realidad solo habían ido al baño y la otra a ver a Ray que estaba enfermo-"¿Puedes creer que cada vez que vencemos a esos idiotas de la marina se ponen a festejar?"- Cuestiono tranquilo, como si en verdad no fuesen enemigos sino todo lo contrario.

-"A decir verdad, si"- respondió, al menos ya podía estar seguro de que no lo mataría hasta que su encuentro finalizara-"¿Tu herida se curara en un mes?"-

-"Si, en realidad, en menos tiempo¿Por qué¿Estas preocupado?"- lo mira picaramente.

-"Ni en tus sueños"- respondió simplemente apartando su vista de los piratas para centrarla en Kai.

-Pero debes admitir que no nos hemos peleado en casi todos estos cuatro días, exceptuando cuando te despertaste por segunda vez y empezaste a gritar ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!"- río al recordarlo, tuvo que amarrarlo a la cama para que se calmara pero el caza recompensas ya no lo escuchaba. Brooklyn se sentía cansado y a punto de desfallecer, tal vez seria el tema de que no dormía porque era vigilado por Kai. Se recargo en la pared al lado de Kai por las malditas esposas y cerro los ojos para ver si el dolor de cabeza que ahora tenia disminuía un poco, estaba rendido no quería saber nada mas. El bicolor noto ese pequeño detalle-"¿Aun estas despierto?"- pregunto pero solo recibió un gruñido por respuesta-"Tomare eso como un si, pero no vayas a dormirte acá, no tengo ganas de cargarte hasta la habitación otra vez, ven"- le ordeno y aunque sus acciones seguían siendo a la fuerza las hacia. Llegaron al camarote y el ojivioleta lo obligo a acostarse y no fue nada fácil porque le oponía resistencia, llego al punto que le colmo la paciencia y aunque se viera mal si alguien entrase le importaría un comino. Se puso sobre el reteniendo sus manos contra el colchón y luego de ver que cedía se levanto.

-"Eres un mandón"-

-"Y tu un obstinado"-

-"Pirata"-

-"Sabias que eso no me importa ¿no?"- pregunto.

-"Si"- admitió aunque no le gustase nadita eso.

-"Duérmete o te obligaré a hacerlo, no seas idiota, hace dos noches que estas en vela"- dijo a modo de regaño.

-"Esta bien"- suspira cansado, no tenia fuerzas como para reñirle y menos a esa hora-"Tu estas igual"-

-"Tiene razón"-admitió él cuando vio que se había dormido al instante de cerrar los ojos y se acostó a su lado, por mas raro que pareciese pero tenia la seguridad de que se despertaría antes que él así que no importaba mucho. Esos días habían sido los mas raros de su vida como pirata, además de que no había intentado escapar, sus tripulantes aun no lo dejaban en una isla desierta con una pistola con una sola bala (N/A: Demasiado Piratas del Caribe) y Mariah estaba mas malhumorada que de costumbre aunque sabia muy bien la razón, la había interrumpido en algo importante con Ray por lo menos 5 veces en esos cuatro días. Y sus compañeros de más confianza empezaban a desconcertarlo, ya muchas veces los había encontrado solos en un camarote hablando de quien sabe que y no le contaban, una actitud muy sospechosa. Pero ya no importaba convencería a cierto ojiazul de algo que tenia en mente y estaba seguro de lograrlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"¡General! Nos han informado sobre un barco pirata que tocara puerto en Kulu Eluna, estamos a tres días de ahí, señor"- informo uno de sus subordinados.

-"Bien, dirijan el curso de este barco hacia Kulu Eluna, nadie escapa al poderío de nuestro navío, menos los piratas"- dijo el general con orgullo y arrogancia.

-"Si, señor"- dijo su tripulante y salio.

"Ja, parece que esta vez no escaparas de mi Kai" pensaba "Al fin tendrás lo que te mereces, después de tantos años estarás a mi merced Muajajajaja… "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Mistake

Y como me ausente un tiempo aquí pasara algo interesante entre los dos protagonistas.

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"Pensamientos"

----- Cambio de escena -----

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Lo odio?

Capitulo IV: Mistake

-"Deja de resistirte maldición"- le decía Kai a Brooklyn.

-"Ni aunque mi vida dependiese de ello lo haría"- le respondió molesto.

-"No me provoques porque sabes que perderás"-

-"No me importa lo que digas, ni loco bajo del barco y encima camino por un pueblo contigo, primero muerto antes de que me vean con un pirata"- refuto encarándolo realmente molesto.

-"No tienes opción, quería hacerlo por las buenas pero tendrá que ser por las malas"- dijo formando una sonrisa malvada en sus labios-"Y si no quieres llamar la atención no grites tonto… Ray, Tala, ya saben que hacer"-

-"Si, señor"- dijeron al unísono y digamos que le ataron como 10 cm. de ancho de soga en el abdomen, muy bien atado.

-"No sabes cuanto te odio"- refunfuño dejando de oponer resistencia.

-"Si quieres que algún día te devuelva tu espada me harás caso"- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-"Maldición, maldición, maldición… "- repetía una y otra vez.

-"Tala, ¿es mi imaginación o este tipo se parece a Kai cuando chico?"- le pregunto Ray a su compañero sosteniendo una parte de la soga.

-"Tienes razón, insultaba como un loco, se resistía a todo inclusive a que lo bañaran, a comer, era un verdadero problema andante muy escurridizo"- contó Tala.

-"Dejen de contarle eso o los haré lavar todo el barco solos"- amenazo Kai algo apenado.

-"Ya veo, Kai era una persona muy molesta"- reflexiono Brooklyn-"Que siempre se metía en problemas, le jugaba bromas a los demás, nunca hacia caso"- agrego.

-"Acabas de describir a Kai"- dijo divertido Ray.

-"Ray, le diré a Mariah tu sabes que"- amenazo su capitán.

-"No te atreverías"-

-"Soy muy capaz"-

-"Bien, me callo"- finalizo Ray siguiendo sosteniendo la soga con Tala.

-"Pero tiene razón, te acaba de describir a la perfección"- refuto Tala con malicia.

-"Tala le diré a Bryan lo que paso con su hermosa daga de plata con incrustaciones de jade y zafiro e inscripción con su nombre"-

-"No, por favor, fue un accidente, no fue mi culpa"- empezó a decir y Brooklyn se empezaba a preguntar si esos piratas de verdad eran tan peligrosos porque no actuaban como tales.

-"¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"- murmuro cansado y los piratas se le quedaron mirando-"¿Que?"- agrego molesto.

-"Eres igualito a Kai cuando chico"- repitió Tala.

-"Llamare a Bryan"- dice Kai y es detenido inmediatamente por Tala que se pone de rodillas implorando.

-"Por favor, por todo lo que quieras no le digas a Tala sobre la daga"- pidió.

-"Que tripulación de inútiles"- susurro cansado Kai-"Bien, Brooklyn, decide ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Caminar con esa soga y Ray y Tala atrás tuyo o sin la soga ni alguien que te vigile mucho?"- pidió que decidiera.

-"¿La respuesta no es obvia?"-

-"Bien, desátenlo pero… vas a tener que vestirte como uno de nosotros"-

-"A no, eso si que no"- replico molesto alejándose de ellos apenas lo desataron.

-"Tala, Ray, salgan un momento"- les pidió y estos obedecieron sin rechistar-"Que te vistas como un pirata no significa que vayas a ser uno"-

-"No me importa, mi orgullo va primero"-

-"¿Orgullo dices? Estas en un barco pirata conviviendo con ellos y hablas de orgullo, eres un caza recompensas que convive con piratas"- le recordó-"Y si mínimo estas vivo es porque no quiero matarte y logro que los demás no lo intenten así que mínimo haz un esfuerzo por adaptarte, ya no estas en condiciones de vivir como antes"-

-"Eso a mi no me importa, y si quieres matarme hazlo de una vez, prefiero eso a seguir acá"- lo encaro y recibió un puñetazo directo en la mejilla que lo dejo tirado en el piso.

-"Hablas como si ser pirata fuese lo peor del mundo pero por si no te has dado cuenta la marina comparada con los piratas es peor de lo que tu piensas, o acaso crees que nosotros hemos tenido la mejor de las vidas, hemos tenido que luchar por ellas y perder a valioso amigos y camaradas por el simple hecho de no querer acatar las ordenes injustas de la marina, del maldito gobierno al que tu ayudas matando a los piratas"- dijo verdaderamente enfadado, y Ray y Tala pudieron escuchar claramente todo lo que decía, sabían que sus vidas no eran las mejores pero al menos no eran unos crueles sanguinarios que mataban por placer sino por necesidad, la necesidad de sobrevivir en un mundo en el que no eran aceptados.

-"Puedes decir eso, pero al decirlo estas protegiendo a todos los piratas también a aquellos que son mas desalmados que la marina y que destruyen pueblos enteros porque lo desean, matan a las mujeres a los niños y los peores de ellos los violan, ¿te parece bien defender a esas personas tan crueles?"- le pregunto.

-"Yo no las defiendo a esas personas, sino a aquellos que tuvieron que convertirse en piratas a la fuerza para poder sobrevivir en este mundo cruel y lo único que quieren es tener una vida medianamente cómoda haciendo lo que saben hacer para sobrevivir, ¿acaso crees que todos los piratas somos iguales?"-

-"… "-No era posible responderla, toda su vida había vivido impulsado por el odio que sentía hacia ellos, a fin de cuentas no era muy diferente de a quienes mataba, simplemente asesinaba a quienes no le habían hecho nada pero que habían causado matanzas sin sentido.

-"No puedes responder ¿verdad?"-pregunto, ya Tala y Ray se habían alejado, era mejor dejar a su capitán a solas cuando se ponía así-"Seguramente toda tu vida pensaste que los piratas eran iguales al que tu conociste y no pudiste mas que guardarles rencor a todos y asesinarlos evocando el recuerdo de esa persona que murió, tu madre, pero puedo asegurar que ella era una persona buena que jamás hubiese pensado que su hijo haría algo así"-

-"Callate, tu no la conoces, no puedes hablar así"- le dijo, aun no podía levantarse, sin siquiera notarlo estaba comenzando a entender las cosas, aunque muy tarde. Claro que su madre jamás hubiera pensado que él llegaría a hacer eso, había sido una persona muy dulce que sin importar lo que pasase no había odiado a nadie, seguramente ni siquiera a la persona que la mato. Sin quererlo empezó a llorar, era doloroso ver el pasado y darse cuenta de lo que uno había hecho y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

El lugar quedo en silencio y Kai salio dejándolo solo, sabia que había excedido los limites al hacer eso pero no podía evitarlo cuando encontraba personas que los calificaban de la misma manera a todos lo piratas.

-"Ray, Tala, vigílenlo y recuerden que nadie debe dañarlo"- les dijo y se dirigió al pueblo de Kulu Eluna.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooklyn seguía en el camarote del capitán no había podido detener las lagrimas que emanaban de sus ojos y no creía poder hacerlo hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, eran Ray y Tala.

-"Creo que sacaste de quicio al capitán"- dijo tranquilamente Ray.

-"Si, cuando se pone así no hay quien pueda con él, y encima bajo al pueblo, nadie lo va a soportar"- dijo Tala pero el caza recompensas no parecía escucharlos-"Ray, creo que el capitán va a matarnos"-

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-

-"No viste como esta el chico, parece zombi, le hablan y no puede decir nada"-

-"Me recuerda a ese dia"- comenta Ray poniendo un semblante triste.

-"Tienes razón"- suspiran ambos y el chico seguía en su plan de no hacerles caso, parecía estar absorto en su propio mundo. Simplemente no los escuchaba-"Pero no puedo culparlo, recuerdo que estuve así una semana y de no ser por alguien"-

-"De nombre Bryan"- agrego.

-"Seguiría así o ya me hubiesen tirado por la borda, si él lo permitía claro"-

-"Créeme que cuando se entere que paso con su daga te tirara por la borda y deseara que haya tiburones, pirañas y de paso que se te aparezca el Kraken"- opino Ray y Tala ya no sabia que hacer con el tema de la daga, llevaba "_perdida_" mas de un año y Bryan lo mataría si se enteraba que fue lo que le paso.

-"No podemos hacer nada sino esperar a que Kai regrese de su "cita" con la loca esa"- comento Tala y ahora si que Brooklyn los escuchaba.

-"Tala, reacciono"- le dijo al oído Ray al ver que se movía.

-"Tengo una idea"-

-"¿En serio? Un minuto, ¿realmente eres Tala?"- pregunto bromeando el chico gato.

-"Hablo en serio"-

-"Bien te escucho"- dijo y Tala le susurro algunas cosas al oído que nadie mas que el compañero escucho-"Buen plan"-

-"Entonces hagámoslo"- susurro y ambos empezaron a hablar de tonterías o mejor dicho de cosas que podrían interesarle a Brooklyn entre ellas de su querido capitán.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras este entraba en una taberna encontrándose de inmediato a una chica de ojos esmeralda y cabello rojo recogido en una coleta.

-"Bienvenido Kai"- murmuro ella con una sonrisa

-"Hola, Akari"- saludo él devolviéndole el gesto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. ¿The girlfriend of Kai?

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"Pensamientos"

----- Cambio de escena-----

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Lo odio?

Capitulo V: ¿The girlfriend of Kai?

-"Bienvenido Kai"- murmuro ella con una sonrisa.

-"Hola, Akari"- saludo el devolviéndole el gesto.

-"Hacia mucho tiempo que no venias"- comento ella mientras Kai se sentaba en la barra frente a Akari.

-"Si, pero ya sabes, he estado ocupado con ciertos asuntos"-

-"Con ciertos asuntos te refieres a tus luchas constantes con la marina ¿cierto?"- pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"¿Si ya sabes para que preguntas?"- pregunto él mientras miraba el lugar-"No cambio mucho en todo este tiempo"- agrego.

-"¿Qué esperabas? Siempre vienen los mismos, ¿para que cambiar?"-

-"Cierto"- bajo su mirada, aun no podía olvidar la discusión que había tenido con Brooklyn y le afectaba un poco saber como estaría en ese momento, lo había dejado vigilado por Ray y Bryan pero estaba inquieto, presentía que algo pasaría.

-"¿Te sucede algo? Estas diferente"- noto la chica viendo que estaba muy pensativo.

-"Es que tengo digamos un nuevo compañero"- respondió con una sonrisa fingida que la chica pudo descifrar.

-"¿Y como se llama este "nuevo compañero" tuyo?"-

-"Se llama Brooklyn"- el lugar quedo en completo silencio al escucharlo.

-"¿Estas bromeando? ¿El cruel caza recompensas que asesina a todos los piratas?"- pregunto sorprendida, todos estaban expectantes por lo que respondería, serian tal vez unos 15 hombres los que allí se encontraban, sin contar a otra chica que estaba al lado de Akari.

-"Ese mismo, el chico de diecinueve años, que asesino a mas piratas que cualquiera"- despejo sus dudas pero ahora se notaba un ambiente algo tenso.

-"Pero… no es posible, es un asesino de piratas"- repitió la chica sin poder creer en su palabra.

-"Lo se Akari, no tienes que repetírmelo, ahora lo esta vigilando Ray y Bryan"- aviso pero no pareció calmarse.

-"Déjame ver si entendí, ¿dejaste al mas famoso cazador de piratas vigilado por dos piratas solamente?"- cuestiono con algo de temor en sus palabras.

-"Si"- respondió tranquilo-"Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que no hará nada"- agrego pero el ambiente era el mismo.

-"Si no lo veo no lo creo, ese es mi lema Kai"- le dijo con preocupación-"Aunque noto también una herida casi en tu cintura"- agrego al chica notando por debajo del largo sobretodo que llevaba una mancha de sangre.

-"Si, me la hizo él"- recordó-"Claro que yo le hice una en el brazo para que no pudiese usar su espada, pero es muy bueno, me enfrento con la otra"- contó sin alterarse.

-"Eres un caso perdido, primero Bryan y ahora el caza recompensas Brooklyn"- suspira resignada.

-"No exageres, además logre que ese lunático te regresara a tu hermana así que deberías dejar de decir eso"- comento cuando la otra chica se había acercado lo suficiente para escuchar su conversación-"¿Verdad, Mika?"- pregunto girándose para ver a la otra chica, esta era de la misma estatura que Akari pero a diferencia de ella sus ojo eran plateados.

-"Pero eso no le quita lo lunático"- dijo ella ofendida.

-"Al menos no te hizo nada"- le recordó Akari-"Solo volverte mas molesta"-

-"Gracias por quererme hermana"-

-"De nada"-

-"A ver Kai, ¿Qué es eso de que tienes al caza recompensas Brooklyn?"- pregunto tratando de ocultar su enojo.

-"Eso mismo, tuvimos una pequeña pelea, se desmayo y desde hace cuatro días o mas esta en mi barco, ¿me creerías si te dijese que aun no intento escapar?"- pregunto sonriendo fingidamente, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no sonreía verdaderamente.

-"Claro que no te creería, ese tipo mata a cualquiera, no importa que tan fuerte sea aunque estoy segura que aun no lo sabe ¿cierto?"- preguntó la de ojos esmeralda.

-"Claro que no se lo dije, los únicos que lo saben son Ray, Tala, Bryan y ustedes dos, seria además algo que no me creería, ¿para que desperdiciar el tiempo en explicaciones?"- respondió volviendo a hacer una pregunta pero ya se notaba que no trataba de ocultar sus emociones y mostraba un semblante triste.

-"De todas formas no hace falta que lo sepa tarde o temprano lo descubrirá solo, claro, si sigue en tu camarote"- dijo la mayor que era Mika.

-"¿Y tu como sabes eso?"- pregunto con una mirada picara-

-"Este… Bryan me contó"- contesto molesta-"Antes de que tu bajaras, vino, me contó y se fue"- agrego cruzándose de brazos molesta, se había delatado solita.

-"Hermana, me hubieses contado"- le reprendió Akari.

-"Que va, ya te enteraste de todas formas"-

-"Lo que me recuerda Mika, no le quites a Tala su noviecito lunático, después somos nosotros sus compañeros quienes tenemos que soportarlo con sus tonterías"- pidió con una risa, recordando el lío que le había armado al apostar la querida daga de Bryan y haberla perdido.

-"Ni que quisiese"- dijo ofendida cruzándose de brazos molesta por ese "rumor".

-"O vamos, ¿ni un poquito? Tuviste que soportarlo una semana pero ¿no te pareció ni un poco lindo?"- le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona el capitán.

-"Ni un poquito, hasta un cerdo es mas lindo"-

-"Hey, eso fue un golpe bajo"- dijo Bryan apareciendo en la taberna seguido de un muy mareado Tyson y una preocupada Hilary.

-"Te lo mereces"- opino la chica.

-"No es justo, si no te hice nada además de raptarte claro jiji… "- recordó el peliplateado o lila, ya ni se.

-"Fuiste un insoportable y a fin de cuentas nadie supo porque me raptaste pero te la pasaste diciendo puras tonterías"- agrego Mika cada vez mas molesta.

-"Pues tu no fuiste exactamente un angelito, casi me cortas en pedacitos cuando según tu por accidente se cayo el estante que tenia mis espadas, dagas y otras cosas punzantes casi encima mío"- se defendió-"Además de que no te callabas ni un instante parecías un loro claro que un loro es mas callado"-

-"Muy bien, muy bien, acá no van a pelear me entendieron, si quieren hacerlo se van afuera"- dijo Akari.

-"Alguien me explica que esta pasando"- pidió una molesta Hilary al ser ignorada y no entender ni pío de lo que decían.

-"Yo te explico"-Dijo Kai-"en su momento Bryan era un secuestrador medio raro, digo medio porque siempre terminaban mal sus secuestros para él, claro, siempre se equivocaba en algo, un día secuestro a la charlatana de Mika y ese fue su peor error, no se callaba, hablaba y hablaba hasta que lo volvió mas loco de lo que ya estaba"-

-"Kai, cuenta bien la historia o no la cuentes"- pidió enfadado Bryan.

-"Bien, pero tengo razón, ¿en que me quede? Ah, si, bueno, después de que la secuestro no se que hicieron pero su hermanita me encargo recuperarla aunque te lo digo, estarías mejor sin ella Akari, bueno, cuando los encontré fue algo muy estúpido, ambos estaban sentados charlando tranquilamente pero a los cinco minutos comenzaron a pelear, tuve que detenerlos y no se porque acepto pero Bryan se unió a la tripulación"- contó y todos en el lugar lo habían escuchado. Entonces en la taberna entra otro grupo-"Dije que lo cuidaran no que lo mandaran justo al matadero"- murmuro Kai acercándose al grupo.

-"No nos culpes, él lo pidió y preferimos hacerle caso a que terminara sacando de quien sabe donde un arma blanca, ¿entiendes?"- le dijo Ray que había traído a Brooklyn que aunque no quería se vistió de pirata y muy cerca de él estaba Tala.

-"Bien no le digan quien es o acá se va a armar un lío del que nadie se salva, y tu viene conmigo tenemos que hablar"- le dijo dirigiéndose al grupo, lo ultimo claro esta era para Brooklyn-"Akari, me prestas una habitación, tengo un asunto que arreglar en privado"- le dijo a la chica.

-"Bien pero primero me dices quien es él"- señala al pelinaranja.

-"No te preocupes, no pasara nada, y por él no te preocupes"- dice y rápidamente toma a su nuevo "compañero" pero antes de subir unas escaleras que estaban cercanas se giro a su tripulación-"Ustedes tienen prohibido hablar de ya saben que y quien"- agrega y suba a una habitación que el conocía.

-"Y bien, alguien, no se quien, va a decirme quien era él"- dijo Mika.

-"Lo sentimos pero fueron ordenes del capitán, no podemos decir nada"- dijo felizmente Bryan porque sabia que molestaría a la chica por primera vez se sentía feliz de obedecer una orden de su capitán.

-"Maldición"- musitaron las dos hermanas.

-"Siento que muero"- dijo Tyson que seguía mareado a pesar de estar en tierra firme.

-"Gracias por la noticia Tyson"- dijeron quienes lo conocían ya fastidiados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en otro lugar, específicamente en la habitación a la que habían ido Kai y Brooklyn, ambos estaban parados sin hacer nada de provecho, perdida de tiempo total.

-"A ver, ¿Por qué les pediste que te trajeran?"- pregunto con algo de molestia.

-"Por nada"- respondió, aun estaba algo dolido por todo.

-"Entonces… preferiste salir del barco a continuar en él"- concluyo.

-"No"- dijo con un tono algo taciturno.

-"Entonces dime porque"- pidió.

-"No se"- respondió, empezaba a exasperar al capitán y eso no se hace a menos de que quieras que te lancen por la borda.

-"Me estas diciendo que solo viniste porque si"-

-"Eso creo"- seguía con el mismo tono y no se dignaba a mirarlo, parece que el efecto que tuvo la conversación aun sigue presente.

-"Luego tendré que darle una explicación a ellas"- se dijo y escucho un gruñido-"Ya veo que sucede aquí, Tala y Ray estuvieron diciendo otra vez que ella era mi novia, ¿cierto? Luego verán cuando los agarre"- dijo tronándose los dedos.

-"¿Y eso que?"-

-"Que jamás ella será mi novia primero me lanzo yo mismo por la borda en medio de una tormenta"- respondió con enfado-"Además lo único que tengo con ella seria una extraña amistad por salvar a su hermana"-

-"Eso escuche, jamás dije que fuese tu novia"-

-"¿Entonces que te dijeron?"-

-"Nada importante, algo de un secreto que tenias que nadie sabe o algo así"- respondió mirándolo porque se había quedado callado, estaba con la cabeza agachada-"Veo que no mentían pero ese secreto no es de mi incumbencia"- agrego con verdadero aburrimiento.

-"¿Y quien dijo que te lo diría?"- dijo recuperando su extraño ánimo-"Si los únicos que lo saben son Tala y Ray"-

-"¿Y? Ya dije que no me importa, no se para que vine"- refunfuña molesto.

-"Quien sabe aunque tengo una ligera sospecha"-

-"No quiero escucharla"-

-"Pero seguramente es lo mas acertado"-

-"Dije que no quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir"- dijo tapándose los oídos con las manos.

-"Eres muy infantil al hacer eso"- no recibió contestación alguna-"Si te quitas las manos de los oídos te hago una propuesta"- seguía igual entonces como estaba de espaldas a él lo abrazo por el cuello pegando sus cuerpos casi colgándose de él al ser un poco mas bajito.

-"¿Qué crees que haces?"- exclamo sorprendido tratando de sacárselo de encima.

-"Atraer tu atención y que me escuches"- le dijo al oído sensualmente provocándole un escalofrió y para su mala suerte la hermana Mika entra en el cuarto.

-"Si lo querías para eso hubieras avisado"- al escuchar esto a Brooklyn termino de darle un colapso y callo de rodillas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo siento, no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin escribir en alguna historia algo divertido, me la paso escribiendo cosas así pero igual, sigan leyendo, les gustara, lo prometo!!


	6. ¿Premonition?

Lamento lo corto de este capitulo pero se borraron todos los capítulos que tenia escritos, no solo de esta historia sino de todas, así que simplemente tengo que volver a escribirlos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Lo odio?

Capitulo VI: ¿Premonition?

-"Gracias Mika, no estábamos haciendo nada, si que la hiciste, de nuevo"-dijo molesto el capitán viendo a Brooklyn en el piso. Entonces en el cuarto entran los entrometidos, o sea, Tala, Ray, Bryan, Tyson, Hilary y Akari.

-"A ver ¿Qué paso acá?"-pregunto una molesta Akari mirando al chico en el piso.

-"Bueno, entre, vi a Kai casi colgado del cuello del otro chico, dije algo y pum se desmayo"-explico la de ojos plateados.

-"Kai, la próxima cierra la puerta, sabes que mi hermana es una metiche"-recordó.

-"Hey"-reclamo.

-"Lo recordare"-dijo-"Ahora, quiero que todos ustedes"-refiriéndose a su tripulación-"esperen abajo o me veré obligado a tomar medidas, y ya las conocen"-ordeno y en menos de cinco segundos todos habían desaparecido-"¿Puedo?"-le pregunto a Akari señalando la cama que había, cargando a Brooklyn.

-"Si"-dijo mientras veía como lo dejaba en la cama-"¿Y quien es él? ¿Tu nuevo compañero?"-pregunto.

-"Algo así, adivina como se llama"-pidió divertido.

-"¿Cómo quieres que sepa como se llama?"-

-"Bueno, seria algo obvio, vino con Tala y Ray"-

-"No me digas… que él es Brooklyn"-

-"Sip"-asintió.

-"No puede ser, ¿Brooklyn? ¿El caza recompensas que mata a cualquier pirata que se le pase enfrente?"-dijo sorprendida.

-"Este… sip"-respondió lo mas tranquilo mientras a la chica le daba un shock de tantas emociones juntas, miedo, ira, nervios, etc.

-"¿Cómo no te mato mientras dormía?"-

-"Porque existe algo llamado cadenas"-respondió-"Y la mayor parte del día tenia puestos unos grilletes"-explico mientras veía dormir al chico.

-"Pues encadénalo ahora no quiero que termine matando a mi clientela"-le ordeno la chica muy molesta señalando al pelinaranja que estaba lo mas tranquilo en la cama desmayado.

-"Ya, ya tranquilízate, esta desmayado, no puede hacer nada"-dijo pero eso no la calmo-"Además de no tener su arma"-

-"No me importa encadénalo de una vez o te juro que te golpeare hasta matarte"-amenazo.

-"Bien, clama fiera"- y la chica mas enojada no podía estar, en ese momento justo estaba deportándose el cazador.

-"Este… "-murmuro viendo como la chica le gritaba a diestra y siniestra, y Kai sumiso escuchándola.

-"¡Kai, ahora mismo lo encadenas o te parto en trocitos! ¡Eres el único al que se le ocurre no matar a un caza recompensas cuando lo tiene indefenso, a su merced y no me vengas con que lo quieres de compañero! ¡Ya tienes a los mas raros del planeta, un antiguo y muy estúpido secuestrador, un apostador compulsivo, uno con complejo de gato y ahora encima quieres un caza recompensas ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? Te mataría en menos de cinco segundos si te descuidas!"-grito muy alterada la chica.

-"Con amigas como ella quien necesita enemigos"-murmura el cazador desde la cama, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y sobre una de sus rodillas apoyado su codo y este a su vez a su cabeza. Los que antes peleaban se giran para verlo-"Hola"-dice solamente.

-"¡Kyaaaaa! Encadénalo, encadénalo, encadénalo… "-comenzó a gritar la chica alejándose a toda velocidad del pelinaranja.

-"No es para tanto"-

-"¿Qué no es para tanto?"-pregunto-"¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!"-volvió a decir alzando la voz-"Es Brooklyn el cazador de piratas y tú eres un pirata, encadénalo o te mato"-fue la simple amenaza de la chica.

-"Con ese humor nunca tendrá novio"-murmuro el ojiazul.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"-pregunto ofendida olvidando el miedo de antes.

-"¿Yo? Nada, solo decía"- respondió-"Loca"-musito.

-"Ya se porque te llevas bien con Kai, son tal para cual"-

-"No es por ofender pero preferiría lanzarme del risco mas alto que me encuentre y que me coman los tiburones"-dijo.

-"Se nota como me estimas Brooklyn"-dijo sarcástico.

-"¿Sabes? Creo que nos llevaremos bien Brooklyn"-

-"No te ofendas tampoco pero preferiría lo mismo que con Kai"-dijo tranquilo como si estuviese hablando con una vieja amiga.

-"Kai, tenemos un problema"-dijo la chica alejándose con Kai de Brooklyn, para hablar en "privado".

-"Si, quiero hablar a solas con él y aun estas aquí"-

-"Yo me refería a su actitud"-murmuraba y Brooklyn parecía que pensaba en algo porque estaba con los ojos cerrados como tratando de concentrarse en algo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-"La marina llegara en diez minutos"-murmuro ante la mirada confusa de los otros dos

-"¿Que?"-preguntaron.

-"Ya están aquí"-volvió a murmurar entonces en el cuarto entra Bryan.

-"¡Capitán!"-llamo algo exaltado.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Han divisado un barco de la marina, en menos de cinco minutos tocaran tierra firme, tenemos que irnos"-informo.

-"Bien, diles a todos que vayan yendo al barco, y recuerden lo que siempre les digo"-ordeno a Bryan

-"Algo mas, es el barco de tu sabes quien"- dijo con la mirada confusa de Brooklyn.

-"No importa, haz lo que te dije"- Bryan se fue y se quedo mirando a Brooklyn con verdadera extrañeza, ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?-"Akari, ya sabes, no viste ni oíste nada"-le dijo-"Y tu vienes conmigo, no creo que la marina este muy contenta de que los dejes en ridículo al derrotar a mas piratas que ellos"-le dijo antes de tomar a un desprevenido Brooklyn del brazo y casi obligarlo a caminar. Al bajar las escaleras la taberna estaba vacía-"Creo haberlo mencionado, pero esta isla es un refugio para piratas y los que estaban aquí pues eran eso, piratas"-explico antes de salir corriendo del lugar. Brooklyn por poco y tropieza de lo rápido que iba-"Maldición, ya deben haber tocado tierra"-murmuro deteniéndose, entraron en un callejón-"Un atajo"-seguía diciéndolo todo como si alguien mas que ellos pudiese escuchar-"Bien, para este momento mi tripularon ya debe de haber zarpado"-

-"¿Que?"-pregunto sorprendido el pelinaranja.

-"Nah, no hay que preocuparse solo de los marineros que vendrán a atacar en… 5 segundo"- en lo que el dijo había aparecido un grupo de hombres armados.

-"Miren lo que tenemos aquí"-dijo uno de ellos con una gran sonrisa arrogante.

-"Si son Brooklyn el caza recompensas y Kai el pirata"-dijo otro con la misma sonrisa.

-"¿Puedes pelear?"-murmuro Kai mostrándole que debajo del sobretodo tenia su espada.

-"Sigues subestimándome Kai"-le dice tomando su arma con el brazo sano.

-"Bueno, a pelear se ha dicho"-dijo ignorando a los de la marina que seguían diciendo tonterías, como que los derrotarían y le llevarían sus cabezas a alguien cuyo nombre no es de importancia por ahora.

-"Como sea"-murmuro, en un parpadeo habían acabado con todos, debían de haber sido unos treinta.

-"Bien, estas en buena forma para no haber hecho nada en cuatro días"-dijo con una sonrisa-"Ahora sigamos"-le vuelve a toar de la mano inmediatamente ve como enfunda su espada. Corren y corren hasta llegar al puerto y ver como el del capitán Kai estaba a una distancia prudente del enemigo y a unos treinta metros del puerto, si hubiese que poner una medida-"No saben acatar una orden"-Murmuro aun corriendo.

-"¡No debería decir eso capitán!"-dijo una voz desde el mástil mas alto, al tiempo que le es lanzada una cuerda, la cual agarra al instante sosteniendo a Brooklyn de la muñeca, por instinto el otro hace lo mismo. Y volaron literalmente por los aires cuando la tripulación tiro de la Soga. Diría que tuvieron un buen aterrizaje porque cayeron justo sobre Tyson XD.

-"Después de todo sirves para algo Tyson"-dijo burlonamente logrando un carcajeo general de su tripulación, se levanto del peliazul quien fue ayudado por Hilary a levantarse.

-"Siempre haces de las tuyas Kai"- dijo molesta la chica.

-"Pero no importa porque siempre estarás para ayudarlo ¿no?"-dijo logrando que la chica se sonrojara.

-"Eso no te quita lo abusivo"-dijo apenada.

-"Bien, bien, basta de charla, este barco tiene que moverse a la mayor velocidad posible antes de que nos alcance la marina y terminemos en la cárcel o peor colgados del cuello, ¡A trabajar!"-grito y todos se pusieron a hacer sus tareas-"Y tu Brooklyn, tenemos que hablar"-le dijo acercándosele y cuando estaba casi frente a él una de las manos del pelinaranja detuvo una daga que estaba por clavarse en el cuello de Kai, y la lanzo de nuevo, matando instantáneamente a un tripulante del barco enemigo-"Definitivamente tenemos que hablar"-repitió mientras iba a su camarote seguido de Brooklyn. Tendrían una larga, tal vez no tanto, charla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
